Outdoor mail boxes typically have mail box flags attached to the side and are raised and lowered to indicate mail is contained in the mail box to be delivered. Often times mail boxes are bricked in making it hard to attach a mail box flag to the side. This invention eliminates the side mail box use and attaches to the front of the mail box and more readily seen by the passing postal carrier. Further, the flag can be detached and various themes or house can be used to add a distinctive decoration to the mail box.